Terrible things
by XMidnightprincesSX
Summary: Ikarishipping. When Shinji is out with his son,Hikaru, he decides to tell Hikaru about his mother, Hikari, and when he's done he gets a surprise of a life time. Songfic, Terrible things by Mayday parade.


**Key words=**

_Italic- song/flashback/ thoughts_

Normal- present

**Also you might want to listen to " Terrible things" By mayday parade.**

Terrible things

Shinji stared out in the ocean, the wind blew in his face, his onix eyes emotionless as he looked for a sign of anything. Suddenly he felt something grip his hand.

_'Hikaru'_ Shinji's son, he had his mothers navy blue hair, and his eyes.A smile grew on his face, it was rare for him to smile now-a-days, ever since, _that day_. Shinji sighed. " Hikaru, do you want to know about your mom?" Shinji looked down to see his son looking up at him, Hikaru nodded slowly.

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything_

_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_

_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_

_The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

" Your mom was very troublesome, she would get in trouble in the most simplest ways." Shinji smiled wider.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can't help but notice, you're staring at me._

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"._

_ "Shinji! I know you love me!" A blue haired maiden giggled._

_ " What if i do?"._

Shinji's smile faded, he looked down to Hikaru.

_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._

_Because life, can do terrible things_

" Im telling you this because life can do terrible things." Shinji went down to his knees and hugged Hikaru tight, as if he would to let go, Hikaru would dissapear. He stayed like that for a while till he finally let go.

_ Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink_

_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_

_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_

_Love was a story, that couldn't compare._

_ "Shinji! Look at the stars, aren't they beautiful!" _

_" Not as beautiful as you," Shinji smirked as he saw his girlfriends face turn red._

" A few month later I took your mother to a park, it was winter so it was cold, like always your mother was wearing a skirt, She was sneezing here and there, i gave her my jacket,"

_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string._

_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please._

_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

" I got down on one knee and asked her would she marry me," Shinji closed his eyes, " She hugged me and said yes, everyone that was watching clapped."

_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._

_Because life, can do terrible things_

_You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray_

_That God, shows you differently_

Shinji clenched his fist tight. Fighting back tears that were daring to show. " I just hope that God shows mercy on you," Shinji saw Hikaru tilting his head to the siding showing he was confused.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._

_Please, don't be sad now, I really believe_

_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"._

_ " ?" A tall man with golden eyes said walking into a lobby._

_ " Im right here docter, please tell me whats wrong with my wife!" Shinji yelled out in concern his wife had fallen ill a few hours ago and woulden't wake up. The docter shook his head sadly._

_ " Im sorry Mr. Shinji, your wife has only a few weeks to live." The docter walked away. _

_ Shinji fell to his knees and was fighting back tears, a hand touched his shoulder, It was Drew, He had heard the news and was in the hospital with May. Ash and misty were there too, Misty was crying will Ash was trying not to cry. Leaf came in with tears in her eyes, after may told her about Shinjis wife Leaf broke down crying while Gary was trying to comfort her._

Shinji shook his head as if trying to forget the memory.

_Slow, so slow_

_I fell to the ground, on my knees_

_ Shinji fell to his Knees infront of his wifes grave, _

**Dawn Hikari**

**A loyal mother and Wife, died of heart illness and brain tumor. You will forever be missed.**

**R.I.P**

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_

_If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose_

_To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you._

_I can't bear to see the same happen to you._

" Thats why Hikaru i dident want you to fall in love and suffer the same fate as me," Shinji let his hair fall to his face, covering his eyes, " If she saw me she would hate me, I coulden't do anything anything to help her!"

" You're wrong daddy, mommy would never hate you!" Hikaru shook his head, " Mommy loves you, thats why she married you!" Hikaru stared into his fathers eyes with tears in his own eyes.

_ Now son, I'm only telling you this..._

_...Because life, can do terrible things_

" Hikaru's right you know," A voice from behind them said, Shinji knew that voice from somewhere... His eyes widened. The turned around as fast as he could.

" Hikari..."

" Long time-no-see huh shinji." Hikari said, with a smile on her face. For a second Shinji could swear he saw angel wings on her back, but when he blinked they were gone.

* * *

**Midnight: AW that was soo sad! well for me anyway. OK if you dont get the last part and wondering how she was alive lets just say, she was an angel who as allowed to live on earth with her memorys and such, anyway hoped you enjoyed, By the way, i do request soo if yo have anything in mind, just PM me! ^^**


End file.
